


home

by roseslarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslarrie/pseuds/roseslarrie
Summary: a fic where louis is at his breaking point and harry decides to fight for their love





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is my first fic ever, I'm afraid it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos if you like it :)

Louis and Harry were huddled comfortably on the couch, Harry lay there flipping through channels with a bored expression on his face, clearly not impressed by what was being displayed on the television. 

They had a day off from work, much to their happiness. They looked forward to days like these. It was a break from paparazzi, management, pr stunts and pretending. A day free from drama. 

It was awfully peaceful. Harry looked up at his boyfriend and realized that he was lost deep in thoughts. He sat up and placed a hand on Louis' shoulder

"Louis? What's wrong?"

"Since when does the world work this way?"

"huh?" asked Harry, puzzled by the question.

"Since when was it a rule that two guys can't have a relationship in this world?" 

"Oh..Uh since forever i guess?" Harry wasn't sure, he was brought up in a society which believed that a girl can only love a boy, and a boy can only have feelings for a girl.

Louis looked up at Harry, taking in his beautiful features. "I want a world just for us" he snuggled to the crook of Harry's neck. "Where there's no management that won't let me sit next to you" Harry could feel his breathing and they snuggled, impossibly closer. "Where I can proudly hold hands with you whenever" Harry started stroking Louis' hair which made Louis smile so he continued to work his large hands on Louis' hair. "Where I can kiss you whenever i want to" Louis' voice cracked, "Where we don't have to pretend" Harry looked up at Louis' face, sadness visible on his features, and he smiled "C'mere" he pulled him back against him rubbing circles along his back. "What a great world would it be" Harry said. 

Within a few minutes, Louis' breathes were deeper and Harry assumed he was asleep. He pressed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. 

Harry knew how strong Louis was but he also knew that it was all too much for Louis, he knew Louis couldn't take it anymore and that he was at his breaking point. Harry too was sick of maintaining an anti Larry image, and pretending that him and Louis were just bandmates when Louis meant the whole world to him. But Harry wasn't going to give up. He was going to fight for their love. 

 

The next morning was spent getting ready for their concert. The boys were taken to the arena where the concert was being held so they could do soundcheck. The boys were rushed around to get ready which left Harry with no time to talk to Louis. He knew Louis was still upset, he wanted to comfort him but he couldn't. 

The boys ran onstage, and Louis blocked his feelings and began to sing. He tried his best to smile so that he wouldn't create a suspicion. As the concert went by, Harry continued to watch Louis, to make sure he was okay. He walked up to Louis, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah" Louis smiled. Harry quickly walked away even though he didn't want to. 

The intro to "18" began to play and Harry knew Louis wouldn't get through this song easily. The song meant so much to them. He turned to look at Louis and quickly looked away. The look on Louis' face made his heart ache stronger than ever.

"That's it" Harry thought. He did the only thing he knew would help so he walked over to Louis, held his hand, intertwined their fingers and captured Louis' lips with his pretty ones, pushing in every emotion, every ounce of passion into the kiss. In that moment, time seemed to have stopped and he could only feel Louis’ presence, pulling the crowd out of focus and their noise into oblivion. Harry slowly came to his senses and the screaming of the crowd reached his ears, seemingly doubled due to the kiss. As he pulled away, he saw Louis smiling, glowing, making Harry feel like the world was theirs and theirs only.

Harry knew they'd be in shit load of trouble once they got off stage but he didn't care, somehow it didn't matter because they were free from all the lies, they won't have to pretend any more.


End file.
